


Nostalgia

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst/Tragedy, Canon Universe, Canon-related, Entry for an event, F/M, Gen, Implied Levi/Petra & Levi/Isabel, Levi Song Fest 2016, Psychological
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Kehilangan yang kesekian kalinya, mengembalikan serangan memori berhias rasa sesal pada Sang Manusia Terkuat. [Untuk meramaikan Levi Song Festival 2016]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis dalam rangka meramaikan Levi Song Festival 2016.
> 
> Untuk Day 4 – Tema : Indonesian (Lagu Prompt : “Tetap Dalam Jiwa” karya Isyana Sarasvati)
> 
> Serial anime dan manga Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) beserta karakter-karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Lagu “Tetap Dalam Jiwa” yang dipakai sebagai sumber ide fanfiksi ini adalah milik Isyana Sarasvati dan Sony Music Entertainment Indonesia.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil. 
> 
> Rated T for violance/disturbance descriptions.

Warna-warni tembok markas lama _Survey Corps_ kian temaram seiring malam bergulir. Semakin dan semakin gelap, tanpa sesorot pun cahaya rembulan.

Tembok luar gedung itu tak jauh beda dengan tembok dalamnya. Susunan batu bata pucat yang banyak tertutup bayangan. Nyala lilin-lilin di beberapa sisi dinding tidak banyak membantu, tak cukup kuat untuk menyingkirkan bayang-bayang itu.

Seorang pria duduk diam di depan meja makan, di tengah kegelapan yang mengungkung, menyisakan banyak kursi kosong di sekeliling meja panjang itu.

Mata separuh terpejam. Kantung mata yang menggantung terus menghitam. Iris hitam tajam merosot turun, menatap kosong ke arah serat-serat kayu pada meja—yang sama sekali tak tertangkap oleh syaraf penglihatnya.

Tak terdengar olehnya segetar suara pun, bahkan embus napasnya sendiri. Mungkin dentingan cangkir keramik dan piring tatakan yang saling terantuk di sebelah lengannya bisa sedikit menghibur.

Dia mengambil satu seruput teh hitam lagi. Tak ada rasa di kecap lidahnya. Hambar.

Tusukan rasa ngilu di satu kakinya pun belum juga hilang.

“Cih!”

Sang Prajurit Terkuat nampaknya memang suka menyendiri, menikmati detik demi detik di antara sunyi dan gelap.

Tidak juga.

Kini di hadapannya, berdiri empat orang tentara berseragam lengkap minus alat manuver tiga dimensi. Lambang sayap biru tua-putih tersemat pada masing-masing saku.

Para anggota regu khusus—bawahan kesayangannya, datang menghibur Sang Kapten yang terhormat.

Erd, Gunther, dan Oluo menanyakan keadaan Levi, sebelum mereka berdiskusi satu sama lain. Oluo, lagi-lagi, menggigit lidahnya saat meracau.

Dibanding mereka, tentulah si gadis berambut jahe yang paling bertindak banyak menunjukkan simpatinya pada Levi.

Petra langsung mendekat, memijat bahu pemimpin yang paling dia kagumi, sembari berkata dengan nada tersopan, terhalus, dan tersejuk yang pernah didengar, “Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kapten.”

Urat-urat tegang mengendur. Sepercik binar pada bola mata terpancar. Segalanya terlihat lebih terang sekarang.

Walau tidak banyak merespon, dalam batin Levi menghargai kehadiran anak-anak buahnya.

Levi tidak lagi sendiri.

Setelah memberi pijatan lembut, Petra pergi sebentar, lalu kembali dengan secangkir teh hitam baru—

Oh? Untuk apa? Cangkir teh yang sebelumnya belum kosong, ‘kan?

Mungkin Petra lupa.

Tapi Levi hanya bisa menerima. Memandangi sekeliling, dia disambut wajah-wajah ramah keempat anak buahnya.

Mereka lega, senang melihat Sang Kapten merasa baikan.

Mereka bersyukur telah mengabdi pada Sang Kapten, ikut berperan dalam perjuangan kemerdekaan umat manusia.

Mereka menunggu Levi meminum teh baru itu.

Mulut cangkir kesat mengkilap. Permukaan teh hitam tampak lebih jernih dari biasanya. Dengan cara memegang cangkir yang khas, Levi meneguk teh hidangan Petra.

Selesai tegukan pertama, Levi melihat teh hitam berbias coklat berubah warna, menjadi merah pekat.

Kening Levi mengerut. Dia hendak bertanya pada Petra ada apa dengan teh itu. Tapi sekali menoleh, Levi tidak lagi menemukan Petra, Erd, Gunther, atau Oluo di dekatnya.

Dia masih duduk di bangku kayu, tapi tidak ada meja di depannya. Tidak ada pula kursi-kursi lain di sekitarnya.

Dia sedang duduk di tengah hutan.

Hutan yang sama dengan yang dikunjunginya saat ekspedisi terakhir. Hutan dengan barisan pohon raksasa, dan raksasa-raksasa lain yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Segelintir bangkai mangsa mereka tercecer di sana-sini.

Levi berdiri kaku. Dari jauh terlihat empat mangsa raksasa yang tak lagi bernyawa. Dua pria di antaranya terkapar di atas tanah dan rerumputan. Seorang pria tergantung terbalik pada dahan pohon. Seorang gadis berbaring telungkup, menghadap pada tubuh sebuah pohon dengan darah pada wajah. Mungkin dia tergencet pada pohon itu.

Bibir Levi mengeras.

Dia mengenal mereka semua, dan dia ingat betul raksasa keparat mana yang melakukannya.

Masih dengan cangkir teh di tangan, Levi berjalan menghampiri mayat si gadis. Memeriksa wajahnya lebih dekat.

Kepala menengadah, bertolak dari tubuhnya yang melengkung. Mata sayu yang tak sempat menutup, menatap puncak pohon atau benda lain di langit yang lebih luas dan indah. Bibir pucat menganga. Darah mengalir dari mulut dan lubang hidung.

Levi menunduk, menatap cangkir teh merah, serta dirinya yang kini berseragam lengkap dengan jubah hijau tua.

Barulah dia tahu dari mana asal air teh itu.

Pandangan Levi kembali pada Petra. Nanar, menggelap.

Sepasang manik kecoklatan yang kosong itu dulunya penuh harapan. Levi akan sulit melupakan kesetiaannya di kala bertugas. Atau caranya melayani sang atasan, membawakan minuman dan makanan persis seperti figur istri idaman pada umumnya. Atau, tutur ceritanya tentang rencana masa depan, termasuk keinginan untuk menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai—Levi agak-agaknya tahu siapa pria yang dia maksud.

Rencana dan harapan yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

Levi sering berpesan pada yang lain, “Pilihlah jalan yang tak akan kau sesali”, atau, “Hidup memang begini adanya. Tidak ada yang harus disesali”.

Tapi kini rasa sesal mencekik pangkal tenggorokannya, menghujam hingga ke ulu hati. Tentu saja. Mereka berempat tidak akan mati kalau saja dia tidak pergi ke tempat lain, bukan?

_Hipokrit._

Levi spontan melangkah mundur. Teh darah menetes, mengotori jubah dan sepatunya. Apa cangkirnya bocor? Tidak.

Meski hanya sepersekian detik, Levi dapat melihat cangkir itu berubah menjadi seonggok kepala gadis berambut kemerahan.

Levi mundur lima langkah, kemudian tersandung batu besar dan tergelincir ke belakang.

Berguling pada jurang curam. Tersungkur pada tanah tandus.

Levi kembali terperangkap dalam gelap.

*

Mati rasa. Levi sudah terlalu kebal dengan rasa sakit.

Melawan nyeri di otot-otot, Levi perlahan membuka mata.

Dia mendarat pada gang sempit, diapit perumahan kumuh dengan kelap-kelip keemasan redup dari jendela dan lampu-lampu jalan.

Tanah yang menjadi titik landas dipenuhi debu dan sampah basah. Levi segera bangkit dan menepis kotoran dari pakaian, rambut dan kulit lengannya.

Levi baru sadar, jubah dan seragamnya berganti menjadi baju putih berkerah dengan rompi coklat.

Dia menengadah, menghirup udara lembab yang mengambang di antara stalaktit yang banyak menggantung di langit-langit. Tanpa bintang. Tanpa awan. Tanpa surya.

Kota Bawah Tanah.

Memori Levi tersengat. Kenapa dia kembali ke sini? Kenapa harus di sini? Kenapa harus di ‘kampung halaman’nya?

Belum selesai dengan pening di kepala, terdengar derap dua pasang kaki mendekatinya.

“Yay! Kau berhasil!”

“Iya, aku tahu, tapi kau jangan berisik! Nanti mereka mengejar kita lagi.”

“Maaf. Aku ‘kan, hanya senang.”

“Ini semua gara-gara kau yang terlalu sibuk mengurus burung kecil itu, tahu?”

“Maaf! Maaf!”

Levi masih sangat ingat suara siapa saja itu. Satu suara melengking seorang gadis, dan satu suara santai seorang lelaki.

Persis seperti dugaan—dan ingatan—Levi.

Tiba dengan kaki-kaki lelah dan napas terengah, seorang pemuda berambut keperakan bersama gadis berambut merah kuncir dua.

Dua teman lama. Kawan-kawan seperjuangan.

Kenapa mereka di sini?

Sambil beristirahat, Farlan dan Isabel saling berdebat tentang rencana penjarahan toko tadi. Farlan tidak berhasil mengambil banyak uang koin dan makanan dari tempat itu karena tindakan ceroboh Isabel yang membuat mereka ketahuan oleh orang-orang sekitar. Isabel membela diri sebisanya.

Debat yang tidak sepenuhnya masuk pada gendang telinga Levi.

Bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini? Levi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang itu, sembari meyakinkan diri kalau itu semua bukan rekayasa matanya saja.

Atau fatamorgana hasil kenangan dan pendaman rindu.

“Oi? Oi, Levi!?”

Untung petikan jari Farlan cepat-cepat menyadarkan ketuanya yang sedang ling-lung.

“Bagaimana menurutmu?” lanjutnya.

“Bawa pulang saja apa yang ada. Lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.”

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Levi—seolah sudah rutin dituturkan sehari-hari.

“Eh, tapi... sebelum pulang, aku ingin menyelamatkan burung ini dulu. Boleh ya, Kak?” giliran si gadis yang bicara, sambil sedikit mengangkat gulungan kain di depan perutnya. Levi tidak menjawab. Dia lalu hanya berjalan menyusuri gang, mengikuti dua kawannya kemana pun mereka pergi.

Bisa melihat langkah dan jejak kaki mereka pun sudah membuat Levi lega.

Mereka bertiga berhenti di sebuah gundukan tanah besar, dengan lubang besar jauh di atasnya. Lubang yang meloloskan sorot sinar mentari dari dunia luar—yang konon diidam-idamkan oleh para penduduk Kota Bawah Tanah.

Levi masa bodoh dengan mimpi. Namun tidak demikian dengan kedua temannya—terutama si gadis rambut merah.

Di atas tanah itu, Isabel melepaskan burung mungil yang sudah dia sembuhkan luka sayapnya. Menyaksikan kepak-kepaknya yang melenggang bebas di udara, menuju bentangan langit yang tak bisa digapai oleh makhluk-makhluk tanpa sayap.

Sampai burung itu hilang dari pandangan, Isabel masih berjinjit. Belum menurunkan uluran tangannya, seolah enggan melepaskan sahabat kecilnya, atau melepas pemandangan surgawi di atas sana.

Melupakan segala kekalutan yang berlalu, mata gelap Levi tertuju pada satu arah. Bukan pada Farlan yang berdiri dengan tangan melipat di dada.

Pada Isabel yang menengadah, tubuh tegak ke atas. Bersinar oleh secercah sinar mentari, senyum mekar merekah, dan bola mata sewarna zamrud yang nyaris terbuka sepenuhnya. Berkilau sempurna bak sebutir permata bundar.

Sinar dari sepasang mata itu mengalahkan benderangnya mentari. Buktinya, bingkai mata Levi tidak lagi gelap—tidak terlalu menghitam, setidaknya.

Pria itu paham betul betapa kuat mimpi-mimpi yang terpatri dalam jiwa Isabel. Mimpi untuk menjangkau seisi dunia. Seutas angan yang selalu menjadi lagu pembuka hari-harinya dalam dunia buangan. Levi sengaja memutar ulang ingatannya. Ketika dia menemukan seorang gadis bau kencur, terseok-seok di kubangan sampah. Rambut kusut keras, hanya basah entah oleh air comberan, air mata, air liur, atau air kencing. Mulut menganga dengan lidah hampir terjulur ke luar, tanpa tersentuh makanan. Tubuh kurus, pucat. Levi pun membawanya ke dalam kelompoknya dan memberinya sepotong roti. Gadis itu makan serakus anjing gila.

Sudah berapa bulan (atau tahun) kah itu? Tak terasa secepat ini si gadis tumbuh besar dan kuat. Kini, lihatlah, dia berdiri penuh tenaga, bersiap menyongsong hari.

Levi bukan seorang pemimpi. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak keberatan bila harus menyerahkan apa saja demi mewujudkan impian orang yang disayangi.

Apa saja, termasuk nyawanya sendiri.

Dia ingin kedua sahabatnya itu berhasil. Hanya sekali mencicipi dunia luar pun tak mengapa.

Dia ingin senyum Isabel lebih cerah ceria dari ini.

Dia ingin melihat Isabel makan hidangan di piring-piring besar—dua kali lebih besar dari roti yang dimakannya setiap hari. Atau tidur di atas ranjang empuk dan lebar. Atau memakai gaun tidur cantik dan menggerai rambut untuk disisir hingga terurai lembut, seperti puteri dongeng.

Levi bersedia melakukan apapun.

Sekalipun harus melancarkan rencana licik—sama sekali bukan masalah. Toh, mereka bertiga adalah kawanan bandit.

Sekalipun harus menjadi incaran maut. Toh, Levi sudah terlalu sering berhadapan dengan kematian, bahkan sewaktu kecil, ketika ibunya baru berhenti bernapas.

Adegan-adegan yang dilewati Levi selanjutnya sudah tertebak. Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pasukan _Survey Corps_ dan tertangkap, lalu dibawa ke kota atas untuk diajak bergabung bersama mereka. Oh. Tak lupa dengan rencana emas untuk membunuh seorang prajurit unggulan serta janji jaminan hidup sejahtera di kota besar.

Semua berlalu sederas arus sungai, mengalir cepat tanpa kesan sisa. Sampai tiba di saat Levi duduk termenung di bawah langit malam, disusul Farlan dan Isabel. Ketiganya sudah berseragam, dan berteduh di tempat hangat—setidaknya tidak ada udara lembab sebusuk di Bawah Tanah.

Di atas, Levi melihat lautan bintang. Kemilau kecil yang berkerumun tak terhitung, menggelitik kesadarannya. Kalau saja Isabel tidak mengoceh tentang ini, Levi akan tetap yakin langit di sana sama tidak ada bedanya dengan asap atau kabut di Bawah Tanah. Hanya ada awan-awan hitam.

Menoleh pada Farlan, Levi melihat keteduhan dari sudut mata, dan senyuman penuh syukur.

Menoleh pada Isabel, Levi melihat cengiran bahagia tak terhingga, dan pantulan kilau bintang-bintang pada manik zamrudnya yang cemerlang—ah, andai warna langit itu hijau, bukan biru tua.

Levi kembali pada langit.

Terasa seperti mimpi. Dia berhasil keluar dari sarang sampah, dan membawa bahagia untuk mereka.

Tanpa sadar, segaris senyum ikut terulas pada bibir tipis pria itu.

Hari-hari mereka berikutnya tidak akan mudah. Karenanya, detik-detik langka ini tak boleh disia-siakan.

Dalam diam, Levi larut dalam penjelajahan menyusuri gugus-gugus bintang untuk pertama kalinya. Ada yang besar dan kecil. Berkumpul dan berpencar. Sekian detik kemudian, Levi menyaksikan bintang-bintang itu jatuh. Satu per satu melesat semakin cepat menuju dirinya. Menimpa, menyerang bagai peluru.

*

Cahaya bintang-bintang padam. Warna biru nan agung terhapus dari langit. Memudar menjadi kelabu, kotor oleh kepulan asap dan awan mendung.

Tubuh Levi basah oleh hujan dan darah. Darah manusia atau Titan kah? Dia tidak peduli.

Dia tidak lagi duduk santai. Berdiri kaku namun gontai, dengan sepasang pedang buntung di tangan.

Berdiri sendiri, di dekat bangkai besar seekor Titan abnormal yang baru dia cincang habis. Hanya sedikit mayat prajurit yang tergeletak di sekelilingnya.

Di mana Farlan? Levi tahu dia tidak akan kembali, tapi mungkin kaki atau tangannya ada di sekitar sini.

Di mana Isabel? Oh, itu dia! Tak jauh dari kaki kanan Levi, kepalanya menggelinding pelan oleh angin hingga menyentuh kulit sepatunya. Kunciran rambutnya hilang satu. Basah dan kusut—persis seperti pertama kali berjumpa. Bibir pucat menganga, tapi tidak ada air liur.

Kedua bola mata hijau terbuka lebar. Kosong, tanpa cahaya. Levi ingin berlutut dan menutup mata itu dengan satu usapan tangan, ingin memberinya perlindungan terakhir. Tapi seluruh otot dan sendinya seolah membeku.

Levi hanya bisa menunduk.

Cahaya pada sepasang mata itu mati. Tidak ada lagi mimpi dan harapan.

Mimpi. Harapan. Keduanya sirna oleh kekejaman takdir.

Kalau pilihan untuk menjalankan rencana pembunuhan prajurit itu tidak termasuk takdir, maka Levi jauh lebih kejam dari takdir.

Sahabat karibnya, dan gadis manis yang dikasihinya, keduanya terjerumus pada maut, tak lain oleh keegoisannya sendiri.

Dia yang memilih, maka dia tidak boleh menyesali. Sudah terlalu berat beban sesal dalam jiwanya kini.

Namun siapa yang bisa menjamin semua akan lebih baik dengan pilihan yang lain? Siapa yang bisa memastikan mereka berdua tidak akan mati bila Levi mengambil jalan lain? Siapa yang bisa menerka di hari itu akan turun hujan badai?

Tidak ada yang mampu menyentuh misteri masa depan. Sebab itulah masa depan kerap kali berkhianat.

Levi menghadap langit, ingin berpaling dari kenyataan.

Tidak ada yang ingin semua ini terjadi.

Levi tidak pernah ingin kehilangan kedua sahabatnya, atau keempat anak buah yang telah dididiknya baik-baik.

Deretan momen hangat di antara mereka luruh, jatuh, lalu menghilang. Bagai helai-helai daun atau rumput pada air terjun. Kalau pun ada sisa, tidak banyak juga. Hanya serpihan debu berupa kenangan, dan janji-janji yang tak pernah tuntas—sekeras apapun mereka berupaya.

Lagi-lagi, tinggalah Levi sendiri yang harus menyimpan janji-janji itu.

Andai Levi percaya Tuhan itu ada, sudah tentu dia akan protes padaNya. Tuhan telah mempermainkannya, membiarkannya melewati segala cobaan dan rintangan hanya untuk merasakan kehilangan, lagi dan lagi.

Apa tujuanNya? Apa ada jawaban dari semua ini—sekerat jawaban yang kiranya berguna bagi seorang Levi Ackerman?

Setelah sekian lama merenung pada langit dan basuhan hujan, Levi tidak menemukan apapun. Maka ia beralih ke depan. Menatap tegas lurus ke depan.

Yang terlihat hanya kabut pekat. Namun sejauh mata memandang, dia menangkap siluet sekelompok manusia dan beberapa ekor kuda. Para prajurit _Survey Corps_.

Tapi prajurit yang mana? Apa mereka kembali? Tentu tidak. Levi tahu. Levi tidak sebodoh itu. Dia bersikeras memulihkan kewarasannya, sadar bahwa mereka berempat tidak akan pernah kembali. Dia pun masih ingat ada siapa di depan sana.

Erwin Smith. Sang perwira penuh wibawa. Prajurit yang mendaftarkan dirinya serta dua sahabatnya pada _Survey Corps_. Target incarannya, sekaligus orang yang akan membantunya bangkit.

Levi menunduk, untuk terakhir kalinya. Tidak ada lagi kepala gadis berambut merah. Tidak ada darah. Lalu ia kembali menghadap ke depan.

Kabut menipis, memisahkan diri sehalus kapas yang terendam air, lalu hilang. Hujan rintik-rintik. Sosok Erwin dan kawan-kawan semakin nampak, bersama semburat cahaya yang berangsur berpendar menembus mendung.

Rahang mengeras. Genggaman tangan pada kedua bilah pedang mengencang. Sorot mata menajam. Levi harus melangkah ke depan. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dia harus tetap maju, dengan jiwa kosong sekalipun. Siapa peduli dengan semangat dan cita-cita selama kau masih diberi kesempatan hidup?

Biarlah mimpi-mimpi yang tak pernah terbayar itu tertinggal sebagai sejarah.

Tidak boleh ada penyesalan. Tidak ada yang harus disesali.

Sambil melangkah perlahan ke depan, menikmati irama kecipak genangan air yang diinjaknya, sesekali Levi melirik pada lembar-lembar langit yang mulai bersih dari noda gerombolan awan.

Dia melihat bayangan burung-burung terbang cepat, melesat bebas menerobos badai, mencari kebebasan abadi—oh, berapa jumlah mereka? Enam?

Levi berfantasi selama kurang dari lima detik. Dia melihat Farlan dan Isabel terbang bersama mereka, sambil melambaikan tangan, memberi salam terakhir. Petra dan ketiga rekannya menyusul.

Lalu Levi kembali ke jalurnya. Langkahnya statis. Tidak melambat, tidak pula dipercepat.

Levi harus tetap maju. Tidak ada gunanya menoleh ke belakang, lebih bodoh lagi kalau hanya untuk mengenang yang telah pergi sangat jauh—lebih jauh dari lautan yang hanya bisa dijamah para raksasa.

Banyak yang tertinggal. Tidak ada yang bisa diteruskan.

Namun Levi akan tetap maju, bersama nama mereka terpahat indah di dalam jiwanya.

Levi melangkah dan melangkah ke depan, hingga segalanya gelap gulita.

*

_Tok, tok, tok._

Levi tersentak bangun. Menegakkan kepala, berusaha membuka matanya yang berat.

Melihat sekitar, meja dan bangku-bangku masih rapi. Cangkir teh hitam masih penuh di samping lengannya. Cahaya lilin pada sisi-sisi dinding masih stabil.

Pria yang kelelahan itu memijat keningnya. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Mimpi konyol yang membuat tubuhnya melayang ke sana kemari?

_Tok, tok, tok._

Barulah Levi benar-benar merespon ketukan pintu itu. Melirik ke arah pintu kayu yang setengah terbuka, nampak seorang remaja lelaki berdiri. Gugup.

Pemuda bermata hijau zamrud, terang dan tegas.

Manik mata yang kurang lebih sama dengan gadis manis yang pernah Levi kenal. Gadis yang pernah hadir dalam nadi hidupnya.

Mata berisi tekad kuat dan impian—sekaligus kepedihan masa lalu.

Levi terperangah. Dia mulai yakin, bukan hanya dia seorang yang meniti hidup melewati pedihnya kehilangan dan penyesalan.

Dengan gestur kaku, Levi mempersilakan anak itu duduk di salah satu kursi, yang jauh dari tempat dia duduk.

Mungkin dia dan bocah itu bisa saling berbagi sesal? Entahlah.

Namun pada akhirnya, Levi berpulang pada realita.

“Erwin lama sekali datangnya...”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hai. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara, balik lagi ke fandom lama (ah ya… nostalgiaan. Sama kayak judulnya, ‘kan?). Sekalian ikut meramaikan event Levi Song Fest—baru kali ini saya ikut event kayak gini. Jadi tambah semangat! >w<
> 
> Tentang Isyana, man… dia musisi idola saya setelah Nike Ardilla! She’s utterly multitalented. Lagu Tetap Dalam Jiwa ini emang yg paling memorable dari dia. Oh, tapi selain lagu ini, saya nulis fic ini juga ditemani lagunya yg lain, “Mimpi”. Yah, keduanya punya makna yang serupa sih…
> 
> Bukan cuma itu. Saya juga sambil dengerin salah satu soundtrack anime SnK, “Call Your Name” dari mpi, biar tambah komplit feels nostalgianya (eaa)… 
> 
> Mungkin di sini dah kelihatan saya ngambil potongan adegan dari episode berapa aja. (Tapi kalo nggak jelas mah, berarti salah saya yang nggak becus ngegarapnya haha--)
> 
> Well, that’s all. Maaf kalau idenya terlalu standar atau nggak jelas. Terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau baca. :’D
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
